


Gain Loss Theory

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Breaking and Entering, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Fluff and Humor, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Masturbation, Mistaken Identity, Obsessive Behavior, Ric is a creep, Sort Of, Stalking, Tumblr Prompt, and an asshole, making use of bad cannon, slight sexuality crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Ric swung round ready give hell to whoever had the balls to try and follow him to the latest house he was squatting in. He assumed it was another of “Dick”s old friends that Wayne was sending after him, and he was not in the mood, but when he turned around-Holy hot damn.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691830
Comments: 32
Kudos: 407





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _If you're still doing prompts, maybe a very protective, almost stalkerish, Alpha Ric Grayson and an irritated Omega Jason Todd?_
> 
> I got a little carried away in their reuniting scene and what might Ric assume if he couldn’t remember Jason was an Omega, but liked him anyway.

“Holy fuck, that’s a bullet wound, isn’t it?” 

Ric swung round ready give hell to whoever had the balls to try and follow him to the latest house he was squatting in. He assumed it was another of “Dick”s old friends that Wayne was sending after him, and he was not in the mood, but when he turned around-

Holy hot damn-

“Hey seriously, what happened? The Bats never tell me shit,” the guy said from a loosely relaxed sprawl of a predator. Ric had always assumed he was straight, but he had never so instantly wanted to be fucked by someone who was so clearly another Alpha. 

Well, you learn new things every day. 

“Don’t really remember,” Ric said finally, “Don’t remember much of anything after the circus, actually.”

That caught the man’s attention.

“Wait, seriously? You’re not fucking with me?” the guy sat up straight, “This isn’t another one of you and B’s asshole lets-fake-Dickies-death-and-not-bother-to-tell-anyone-until-months-later kind of deal is it?”

“What?” Ric reared back, “He did what-? No, nevermind, I don’t want to know. And yeah, pretty much zilch on the memories.”

“Shit, that sucks,” whistled the guy.

“What sucks is having all these people who think they own a part of me try and tell me who I am,” said Ric bitterly. 

“Hn, that’s what you get I guess when you’re a people pleaser.”

“Fuck off,” Ric made a face, but secretly he was sort of pleased. No one from his old life had done anything but walk on eggshells around him… this was sort of nice. 

“Oooh, he curses now,” the guy laid a hand over his heart with a wicked grin, “Well, you were bound to hit your rebellious streak sooner or later.”

“So who exactly were you to old me?” asked Ric changing the subject. 

Several expressions flickered over the guy’s face before Ric could figure out what they might mean. 

“Nobody,” he said ruefully at last, “You didn’t even like me much, to be honest. I just dropped by to get some intel, but I guess you wouldn’t know anyway.”

“Mmm, well you don’t seem too bad to me,” said Ric drawing a little closer. Strangely enough, he still couldn’t smell anything from the guy. 

“Just wait until you get to know me,” he snorted. Ric caught himself staring at that nick again and had to stop himself before he did something embarrassing. You didn’t stare at Alpha necks. 

“Well my motto lately has been ‘out with the old and in with the new’ so…” Ric extended his hand, “Hi, I’m Ric Grayson. I don’t hate you and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you.”

“ _ Ric _ ?”

“It was my nickname.”

“It makes you sound like a doushe.”

“Like you then.”

“Hey, no, I’m an asshole. That’s a whole different tier.”

Ric could feel himself smiling. 

“And your name?”

“Oh, right. Uh… not sure how much you know so I guess you can call me Jay,” the guy said finally. 

“Just Jay?”

“You wanna call me something else?”

_ Why don’t you stay the night and we’ll find out _ , Ric almost said. 

“Jay’s fine,” Ric said instead, “makes you sound like a little bird.”

For one moment, there was a haunted look on Jay’s face. 

“You’re the little one here, shorty,” he scoffed.

“Don’t worry, I’d have trouble believing there was anything  _ little _ about you,” Ric teased before he could stop himself. 

Damn, he’d been flirting too much at bars. 

Except… Except, Jay was turning a delightful shade of red and not quite meeting his eyes. 

No way, he was gay too? And he liked Ric? Or maybe he liked Dick… no, he’d said he and Dick Grayson didn’t get along. He liked Ric. It was almost like a drug to think. 

Ric wanted him in his bed. 

“Right, well, anyway,” Jay said standing up a little too abruptly, “Like is said, you probably don’t have the info I was after so I should probably get going-”

“There’s no rush,” Ric said, letting himself slide a little closer. Jay looked flustered beyond belief, and Ric was rapidly editing his fantasies. Teasing. There would be lots of teasing. He was dying to see what would happen if he pushed the young Alpha just far enough…

“No, I really gotta go,” Jay said not quite meeting his eyes, “Anyway, sorry about your head Rickie, I guess I won’t be seeing you around much anymore.”

He practically fled. 

“I wouldn’t say that…” Ric said, picking up the jacket Jay had left. He was already planning to bribe that Barbara girl to see if he could find where the other guy lived. With as strong as reactions as he’d been getting, he was pretty sure if he could put himself in the other’s way a few times- maybe return the favor and break into  _ his _ house next time- he’d be able to trip his way into the other’s bed soon enough. 

It only had to be once. Probably. 

Ric brought the fabric to his face and breathed, for the first time catching a scent that wasn’t cigarettes. It was just some Omega scent though. Jay was an attractive Alpha, he’d probably rubbed up against one at some point. Ric tried not to be jealous, but honestly that scent…

_ Warmth, a flash of red, yellow, and green, bright laughter in his ears… _

Ric shook it off. 

It was an incredibly attractive Omega scent, but Ric would keep his eye on the prize. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s planning his stalking, but we don’t quite get to see it in this chapter. Kinda wanted to save it for a more flushed out scene later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric Grayson is a stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, while I love hearing that you all want more of a story, only asking for more (especially if I've _just_ posted) can be a bit depressing. Like no amount of writing is ever enough. It's quick way to become completely demotivated about a story actually. 
> 
> I do want to finish this story soon, but I just wanted to let you guys know.

Finding Jay was a lot harder than Ric was anticipating. He didn’t want to ask Barbara or Bruce, because he had a feeling that they would interfere. That meant trying to find him the old fashioned way. 

Easy said than done. It was like Jay didn’t exist. He was positive that he was associated with the Waynes somehow, the familiarity with which he spoke of them wouldn’t have it any other way- and yet  _ another _ boy with Black hair and blue eyes? Ric knew a trend when he saw one- but there wasn’t any pictures of them together. Not recently anyway.

In the end, Ric found him by luck. 

Ric was nursing a beer in the corner, for once not wanted to draw attention to himself by sitting at the bar with his bruised pride. And then low and behold, in walks Jay, just as casual as can be. 

He seemed friendly and familiar with the bartender, sliding her a bill that looked much bigger than what the average drink cost, and proceeded to charm the couple of Beta’s that were drinking near him. 

Maybe he was an equal opportunity Alpha? Ric could respect that, even as he was insanely jealous. 

The Bartender came back and slid Jay a drink and something small and black which disappeared immediately into Jay’s pocket.

Interesting. 

Jay swirled his drink around, and made a show of sipping it every now and then, thought the content didn’t actually seem to go down. He seemed relaxed, but his eyes were alert as they scanned the room. They made eye contact for half a moment before Jay glanced away and pretended not to have noticed him.

That stung a bit.

It did give Ric an opportunity to subtly take a few pictures of him before Jay made some excuse to the Betas he was talking to, and left quickly, his drink untouched. 

Ric slapped a few bills down on the table for his own drink, and hurried out after him. 

Jay was walking fast, but Ric managed to keep up, following him as sneakily as he could for several blocks. It didn’t do any good though, because soon enough he turned a corner and found himself facing a deadend with no sign of Jay. 

How the heck did he  _ do _ that? 

Ric sulked all the way back to his own temporary living place. Still, the night wasn’t a total bust, he supposed, swiping through the photos he’d managed to take of Jay. 

He was usually muscular, Ric mused, tracing out Jay’s broad shoulders with the tip of his finger. He must work out. Or- he thought of the exchange at the bar- maybe he was into some sort of criminal stuff. Ric could picture him being a fighter all too easily. 

He’d have lots of scars, Ric decided, letting his eyes fall half lidded as he cupped himself idly. Especially on those thighs. Ric could picture them so clearly it was like he’d seen them himself. It made no sense, but Ric didn’t care, just imagined the feel of those scars against his tongue. 

_ That all you got? _ Jay would say, his voice low enough that Ric could feel it in his bones. 

_ Never, Jay _ , he wanted to tell him, and began to stroke himself in earnest. 

Was Jay a top or bottom? There were so many options with Alpha’s that Ric had never considered. Was Ric a top or bottom? He didn’t even know. Either one sounded fantastic. 

He let fantasies play through his head as he stared at Jay’s picture. He kept his neck completely covered, which was interesting. It just drew attention to it though and made Ric’s mouth water. He couldn’t even bond with another Alpha, but he was plagued with the desire to bite down on that neck. 

Ric finished more quickly than usual and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_ “Hey, is it okay that I’m here? I know B sent me, but I don’t wanna cramp your style.” _

_ “It’s fine, Little Wing, I’m sure you’ll get on with the rest of the team.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Cool.” _

* * *

Jay was mostly in Gotham, but now that Ric was paying attention, he was in Bludhaven quite a bit too these days. Ric stole a map of the city and began marking the places he’d spotted Jay. It took a while, but eventually Ric was able to narrow down the area where he either lived or worked from. Having no job meant that Ric had way too much time on his hands, so he staked out the most likely areas. 

Twice he saw Jay disappear into a nondescript apartment building. Once he caught sight of him through a window before the curtains were closed. 

It’d been a while since Ric was a wild circus kid, but he still knew how to scale a building like this in his sleep. 

He wasn’t expecting the window to be rigged with explosives. 

He definitely wasn’t expecting himself to disable them all in his panic. 

Sometimes he wondered what sort of person Dick Grayson  _ really _ had been with such weird skill sets. 

There were several different scents in the apartment, at least 2 Alpha scents and also a weird mineral one that Ric couldn’t figure out. He still wasn’t sure which scent was Jay’s, but they were all pleasant so Ric wasn’t too worried.

What did trouble him was that the Omega scent was back again. It was all  _ over  _ the apartment actually. Did they live together or something? Could there be room in such a relationship for someone like Ric?

He shouldn’t be here, Ric thought mildly as he jealously rubbed his scent all over the apartment. It was probably- no, definitely- invasive, he thought as he breathed in the smell of Jay’s sheets. The Omega had slept here too, but so had at least one of the Alpha’s. Probably Jay. 

_ I’m returning his jacket _ , Ric thought stubbornly,  _ Jay won’t let me give it to him in person, so this is the only way. _

He couldn’t quite believe that though. He felt guilty for not feeling even a little bit guilty. 

“Stop ignoring me, little bird,” Ric murmured, scribbling out his newest address on a sticky note and leaving it on the jacket.

The ball was in Jay’s court now. If he still ignored him after this, Ric would have to up his game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure Ric realizes how pissed Jay is going to be. If he knew Jason was an Omega he would probably think twice about stepping into his den without invitation. Maybe. Ric is a bit of an unrepentant asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The gain-loss theory states that as one person's opinion of someone else becomes more favorable, that other person will tend to develop a sympathetic response._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know? I finished it, just before MerMay too.

_ All around Dick was the familiar scent of an Omega. It was the best scent. A scent that made him hungry right down in his bones. It was a scent that filled him with guilt because it was not a scent he was supposed to want.  _

_ “-well gee, sorry I couldn’t be your clone Dickhead. Would it be easier for you if I could pop a knot? Would I have somehow been good enough for Robin then?” _

_ “It wasn’t about about you being an Omega-” _

_ “The hell it wasn’t!” Jason snarled, “I had to be twice as good at anything you did. My grades had to be perfect, I was never allowed to lose my temper, or mess up about anything even if you did. And it was never good enough for any of you.” _

_ “I’m sorry Bruce was an asshole, I get that probably better than anyone else, but-” _

_ “It not just about B. I would have done anything-  _ _ anything _ _ \- for a scrap of your attention back then, and you couldn’t even look me in the eye. You still can’t, you bastard.” _

_ He was beautiful, and he was  _ _ right _ _ , but still- _

_ “I’m sorry, but I still can’t let you kill anyone here, Jason.” _

_ “That wasn’t why-” Jason growled under his breath, “Nevermind, you never get it.” _

_ He was going to lose him. He never had him in the first place and somehow he was still going to  _ _ lose _ _ him- _

“Get the fuck up, you bastard.”

_ Jason, Jason, I’m so sorry, I’ll do better, just come back- _

“I said get  _ up.” _

Abruptly, Dick found himself tumbling to the floor as his sheets were jerked off of him.

“Ja-son?” He mumbled in confusion staring up at the other’s angry face from upside-down. 

“Hah,” the other said bitterly, “So you remembered my name. Don’t think that excuses you from acting like a piece of shit.”

All at once, Ric remembered where he was and who he was talking to- the dream fading like they always did- but more importantly-

“Wait, your name is really Jason?” Ric said sitting up. 

“Not. The point,” Jason gritted out, “Now put some fucking clothes on so I can beat the crap out of you.” 

“I’m not seeing my motivation here,” Ric said dryly. 

“Just because  _ you’re _ anexhibtionist, doesn’t mean the rest of us appreciate that crap.”

“You sure?” Ric asked, letting his eyes trail over Jay- no, Jason’s- form. He was dressed in semi-baggy clothing once again, but his pants still clung to his thighs and he was wearing the jacket Ric had returned. Ric was far from dissatisfied. 

Jason snarled something under his breath, and grabbed Ric by the arm and dragged him out to the table where all Ric’s pictures and maps were spread out. 

Well, it did look a little creepy when you laid it out like that. 

“You should really be more security conscious if you’re running an underground crime empire,” Ric commented casually, because he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say.

“Fucker,” Jason snarled and all of a sudden Ric had a gun pressed under his chin. Hot. “If you were anyone fucking else I would have already killed you, you creepy fucking stalker.”

“But you won’t, because you like me,” Ric said. 

“You seem pretty fucking sure of that, stalker.”

“You do,” Ric said confidently, pressing a little closer, enjoying th way Jason’s eyes flickered over his skin for a second, “You like  _ me _ , not that Dick guy.”

That made Jason falter and flush a little. 

“Just because you’ve stalked me doesn’t mean you know me,” Jason pushed Ric’s head back further with the gun, “Even Dickhead never tried.”

“His loss,” Ric said, tipping his head back even more and very obviously giving Jason his neck. Even the best Alpha’s had trouble resisting that sort of thing. 

Jason looked uncertain, under his irritation and confusion. 

“Come on,” Ric murmured, “I know you want me. I’ve seen the way you look at me, and I’ve been thinking of you inside me since that first night.”

“You-  _ what?” _ Jason looked totally thrown. 

Maybe he was a virgin? But no, that Omega scent… Maybe Ric should feel guiltier about seducing away their Alpha, but he’d accepted that he wasn’t a good person. 

“So come on,” Ric purred, “ _ take _ what you want.”

The gun dropped ever so slightly and Ric took the opportunity to kiss him. Jesus, he had a nice mouth. Ric let his bare body lean against him just too feel Jason’s full body shiver. 

“Fuck it,” Jason growled into his mouth, gun clattering on the table as he reached up and cupped Ric’s face with both hands  _ kissed _ him. Yeah, not a virgin, Ric groaned as his mouth was opened and he was lost to the feel and  _ taste _ -

Wait a minute.

Ric shoved back.

“What?” grumbled Jason.

“ _ You’re _ the Omega I’ve been smelling?” Ric blurted. 

“ _ You didn’t know I was an Omega? _ ” Jason looked totally taken aback.

“You acted like an Alpha!” Ric said defensively. 

Jason started to laugh. Just cackled until he was hugging his waist and gasping for breath. Ric would have been transfixed if it wasn’t at his expense. Still kinda was. 

_ “You fucking thought I was an Alpha _ ,” Jason wheezed. 

“It was an honest mistake,” Ric grumbled. He had a feeling he was never living this down. “You wear scent blockers!”

“Oh god, and you assumed I was going to be the one to fuck you,” Jason snickered. 

“Do you not want to?” Ric said challengingly. 

That got Jason to sober up. 

“Like I’d give up the chance to get in this ass,” Jason leered, making a show of pulling off his scent blockers and  _ Jesus _ , the smell was enough to have Ric hardening at speed, “But the question is, how do  _ you _ feel about getting fucked by an Omega,  _ Alpha?” _

“Don’t worry, I’m more than happy to switch it up if you aren’t any good,” Ric said hottily. 

That had Jason laughing again, but this time there was an edge to it-

“Jay?”

“What the hell am I going to do when you go back to normal, huh? How fucked is it that I  _ like _ it when you’re a bratty, stalker, douchebag?” Jason asked bitterly. 

“Who says I have to?” Ric said, “I’m not going to hang my hopes on something that might never even happen. What about you?”

Jason just kissed him, which was answer enough for Ric. 

“If you ever break into my den without permission again, I  _ will _ blow you sky high,” Jason growled when they broke apart. 

“Mmm, kinky.”

“Freak.”

“I know you are, but what am- nh,” Ric arched a little as Jason bit him hard at the base of his neck. Nowhere  _ near _ his scent gland, but  _ tease _ of it- “Mmm, yeah, you can keep doing that all night.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Jason said dragging him towards the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both such a mess. Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
